The Nightmares of the Past
by NefertariNami
Summary: Lock and Shock get a new friend, but he's a little odd. A fic about what I thought would happen when Barrel joined the group. Set before The Nightmare Before Christmas.


The Nightmares of the Past

By: NefertariNami

Dedicated to: Mr. Oogie Boogie

Disclaimer: I don't own TNBC or LS&B

As much as I try to hide them, they strike me again and agian. As much as I try to run from them, they keep finding me, over and over again. Nightmares. What is the true definition? The acting of a horror in your sleep? No. They are much more. More than anyone can hide. I used to be normal... Until I met him...

"C'mon Shock! Pass the ball over here!" Lock was jumping up and down and waiting for Shock to pass him the ball.

"Shut up! Oogie said he wants to see us soon." Shock snapped at the over-excited kid. "And besides, I told you no sugar until after 10 AM!"

"But Shock... It's only 9:59!" Lock whined as he sulked in a corner, waiting for the bashing that was sure to follow.

"Just shut up and follow me okay!" Shock said once again as she walked towards Oogie's lair.

They were walking in silence down the hallways and down the twisted stairs of the Treehouse.

"By the way Shock, what was it that Oogie wanted with us?" Lock asked.

"A LITTLE SLOW AREN'T YOU???" Shock screamed at him as she bashed him over the head. She sighed. "He said something about finding another cohort."

"Really?" Lock's eyes started to sparkle.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Shock bashed him over the head again. "What am I going to do with you?" She muttered quietly as she shook her head. "I only hope the new guy isn't as bad as HIM, LOCK STOP DOING THAT!" Lock looked up from the trap he was messing with.

"Why no- OW!!" The trap snapped his fingers as he started jumping up and down in pain. "OW THE STUPID THING IS ATTACKING ME!!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP!!" Shock started to strangle Lock.

"Umm... Excuse me..." A quiet voice said. Surprised, Lock and Shock looked up to see a little kid with blue-ish skin, green hair, and a skeleton outfit on.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Shock screamed at him as Lock's face turned many shades of purple.

"I'm looking for someone named Lock and Shock. Oogie said I'd know who they were once I saw them." He replied quietly.

"That's us." Shock said as she released her grip on Lock. "I'm Shock and this is Lock." She pointed to the unconsious devil.

"Ah.." The kid replied as he looked at Lock. "Is he dead?"

"No... Are you the new guy?" Shock asked sweetly.

"Yes... I'm Barrel, nice to meet you." He replied.

"Welcome Barrel! Welcome to the Treehouse of Doom!" Shock spread her arms out to indicate that they were in the mentioned place.

Barrel smiled and giggled a little. "You guys are funny."

Shock smiled and dragged Lock out. "Follow me and I'll give you a tour of this place."

A few days later and Lock and Barrel were playing together in the Treehouse. Barrel had a fake smile plastered to his face and Lock was laughing his head off. Lock was truly happy and Barrel didn't want to spoil his fun by saying he was sad.

"Hey Barrel! Why so sad?" Lock asked his new friend and "cohort" as Shock called it.

"I'm not sad!" Barrel lied as he looked away. Ever since he saw these guys, the nightmares have been returning.

"Tell me why you're sad!" Lock said once again. "You've been having nightmares, I know cause I'm the Lock-inator!" Lock started laughing.

"Well..." Barrel started saying. "Before I met you guys my parents used to abuse me day after day with no mercy. I ran away from home about a year ago. I've been happy ever since but... Lately, I've been having nightmares about them... I'm scared Lock..." Barrel started crying.

Lock stared at the sobbing kid. Knowing that he wanted to forget the past he quickly hugged Barrel. "Don't cry my friend, everything will be just fine! We'll always be here for you, even when no one else is. I swear it! Just don't be sad anymore, okay?"

Barrel nodded and quickly felt comforted by Lock's words. "Thank you Lock... You're the best friend I could ever have..."

Lock just smiled. "NIGHTMARE GO AWAY!!"

That night, Barrel was in his bed thinking. When he fell asleep, the nightmares were gone, thanks to Lock... His best friend ever. Barrel grinned.

* * *

A/N: Just a fic about stuff happening in my life right now. 


End file.
